


Micchy's Ears

by Audinosaurus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/pseuds/Audinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people saw the top of the Kureshima brother's ears. There was a good reason behind it. AU in which everything is the same but Micchy and Takatora are elves estranged from their elf family, posing as humans. Kaito and Micchy also make out. ~500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micchy's Ears

Not many people saw the top of the Kureshima brother's ears.

There was good reason behind it; Their hair was kept long, often splayed out, in an effort to cover that their ears came to a point at the top. 

It wasn't something that affected the brothers much. With their parents gone, the elven influence that'd been there when Takatora was young had vanished. Takatora raised Micchy as a human, and he, too, acted as a human. Their daily lives were like anyone else's. Get up, shower, dress, eat, go to school and work, come home/sneak to dance practice, go to bed.

What Takatora didn't count on was Micchy getting into a relationship. Taboo, rough, and oh so romantic, Mitsuzane Kureshima had managed to build a relationship with Kaito Kumon of all people. The very rivalry between Gaim and Baron that made all of the other members hate each other made Micchy more interested, and Kaito didn't know how to describe his fall except for quick, hard, and hot.

Due to the issues between their teams, it couldn't be public. Kisses were shared during the chaos between groups, Micchy'd be fifteen minutes late to practice due to some kind of holdup )not sex, of course, though clothes usually were removed,) but Gaim remained oblivious and Kaito managed not to see the tops of Micchy's ears.

It wasn't until several months in that Kaito noticed. Slowly, people were getting used to Micchy being a few minutes late back and forth. There was one paticular day where Gaim had a preformance and they grouped up behind the stage. They spoke, agreed on a plan, and cheered each other on before heading towards the stage.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay? I want to fix my hair." Micchy replied with a smile.

"Alright, Micchy! Try not to take a half hour, okay?" Yuuya replied, and the group headed off.

Micchy was quick to text Kaito to visit him, texts rife with hearts, and Kaito was quick to respond. They didn't talk, knowing that on the other side of the stage was Micchy's family, instead quickly falling into the motions of a kiss. Micchy wrapped his arms around Kaito's chest as Kaito aggressively pressed against him.

Kaito had gently brushed his hands against Micchy's cheeks, pushing his hair behind his ears, when he noticed the destinctive tips. He pulled back, almost frowning, examining it.

"What's this?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"My ears? They've always been that way. It's normal." Micchy replied, pouting in response. 

"Is it?" Kaito replied, leaning to examine them, which caused Micchy to cover them as he became self concious. Baron's leader wrapped his hands around Micchy's, pulling them away.

Micchy was about to ask why when Kaito leaned toward him, pressing a kiss to Micchy's ear and catching it in his teeth. The action caused a gasp from the younger, clenching his fists, trying to keep his knees from failing.

"You're sensitive there?" Kaito whispered. Micchy nodded, but he was distracted by the feeling of teeth and tongue back against the skin. The more stimulation there was, the louder Micchy found his voice growing, cracking as he tried to stay quiet. And then all at once, it stopped.

"You should stay with me tonight." Kaito suggested, as nicely as he ever did. "I want to. . .experiment more with this."

"I'll try." Micchy replied, still a little out of breath as he fixed his hair with his fingers. "Will you be watching today?"

"Of course. Go preform."


End file.
